2006-11-22
This is what happened on }} in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy Ayla wakes up after the nightmares to discover that she’s fallen though the upper bunk into Chou's bunk. She and Chou are both freaked out. She asks Mrs. Horton to get her a different room. They finally get an agreement that she'll sleep in a different room, but not live there.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 8 - The Mares of DiomedesTo the Mountain: Part 2 Chou does her morning practice with Nikki (and her scimitar) and Boudacia. At the Thanksgiving Assembly the Headmistress announces the MID regulations, and talks about the Fools Fight (1 April 1991, Entropy vs Battery, New York), the Mystic Six vs Gasman (1919) and a short history of how the MCO evolved.Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings Then Sam joins Team Kimba for lunch, and recruits Jinn for a building project. Bunny comes up with a missile weapon for Jinn and Shroud. Then Jade and Tennyo have a second shot at the Bit Slicer . This time it works. Maybe. Jade shows off her new armament. Samantha Everheart, Harry, Fran and Jinn work on the apartment.Hive 2 Chou has a simulator run with a team she doesn't know: Lupine, Miyet, Spooky and Selkie. It turns out to be a setup for Rev. Englund to evaluate her; the rest of the team is knocked out by Negator. The Turks make plans for another attack on Team Kimba, this time targeting Chou and Jade separately. She has a short meeting with the Cape Squad, including a conversation with Hippolyta and a confrontation with Spooky over the simulator fiasco. Then she watches the opening night of Othello with Molly. Finally she sees Jade bouncing off the wall and confusing everyone after her encounter with the Bit Slicer. She has to talk to Destiny's Wave about her feelings. NOTE - the Ayla sequence is quite different at this point. Opening night for Othello. Since Angel has had to leave for a while, Rosalyn suggests Lily take Hank to bed.The Play's The Thing Since Chou was trying to keep her in, Ayla sneaks out of the room after Chou falls asleep to sleep in a different room. She has nightmares that night. Medawihla nation In the Medawihla lands, Merry wakes up in a foul mood, which is not helped by finding the toilet seat up (Chad threw up after overeating the night before). They discuss a number of things, and then they go to Agent Tim's to get the paperwork for the adoption and the Witness Protection program started. Chad becomes Petra Caroline, Merry becomes Paige Jenna. They get a bunch of medical immunizations. Sara takes Paige (Merry) to Rogers' Boutique to get outfitted while Father Pete takes Petra (Chad) to get some religious togs. Paige gets new glasses and a prosthetic arm as well.To Be Merry and Escape From It All: Part 5 New York Kerry's assailants are identified as Burning Sword, an anti-mutant vigilante group.There's an Angel in Father John's Basement: Part 1 Washington, D.C. Roland Atley, undersecretary of the Department of Mutant and Paranormal Affairs (DPA), has an interview with Tywyswyr, an alien who appears to be a dragon, and who is the self-styled Protector of the United States. They come to an agreement that will involve reining in the MCO, beginning on Feb 1st. That, in turn, will let him get something else from someone else.A Wellspring of Sorrows: Part 1 See Also * }} * - 1 day}}|Previous Day * + 1 day}}|Following Day References Category:Timeline